


Inje

by Crno_i_Belo



Series: Inje [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Crna Gora, Eurovision 2018, Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Gen, Montevizija, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crno_i_Belo/pseuds/Crno_i_Belo
Summary: The Eurovision Pokemon Contest was one of the toughest challenges for any trainer in Europe. Even the most experienced Pokemon trainers can have a hard time with it. It was ok to not do so well or to even come last, although Vanja hoped that he and his team of Pokemon wouldn't come last or worse, come last and get the dreaded 'nul points.'





	1. Montevizija

It was that time of year again. It was time for the annual Pokemon championship in Europe. The Eurovision Pokemon Championship. The best trainers from across Europe and a few other countries would compete to see who was the best Pokemon trainer of them all. Everyone would take a team of six Pokemon, and battle for the title of best Pokemon trainer in Europe. Winning or losing the battle wasn't the only thing that counted, the teams also had to impress the televoters and the juries who were rating each performance. The winning country would receive a prize, mainly in the form of many many shiny Pokemon being shipped to that country and released. Shiny Pokemon are special Pokemon that are a different colour from regular Pokemon and sparkle. They are usually extremely rare, and are the most sought after Pokemon of them all, so the competition for the Eurovision is taken very seriously by nearly everyone. Last year, Portugal had won, Salvador Sobral had surprised everyone, winning with mainly dragon-type Pokemon. Despite the obvious weaknesses in his team, he had come out on top, and beaten every other trainer present in a Pokemon battle. Portugal had received their shipment of shiny Pokemon from the EBU, and trainers from all across Portugal rushed around trying to find these shinies. Not to mention the cash prize the winning country receives and of course, the honour of hosting the next Eurovision Pokemon Championship. This year's contest would be in Lisbon. 

Meanwhile, in Montenegro, they were selecting which Pokemon trainer would represent them in the Eurovision Pokemon Contest. Pretty much everyone in Montenegro was a Pokemon trainer, in fact if someone didn't have any Pokemon it was seen as strange. However, despite how much they loved Pokemon battles, Montenegro had never won the contest. Today, it was time for Montevizija, the selection show where Montenegro would choose the best trainer they had to send to Lisbon to try and win the championship. Right now, Vanja Radovanović was winning. An ice-type specialist, his team was 5 ice Pokemon and one Arcanine, a fire type dog. It wasn't a very well balanced team, but it was quite a strong team and he was winning all the same. Ice and snow flew around the arena as Vanja's team defeated all of the other Pokemon on the field. The Arcanine was the odd one out but somehow it worked. One by one, the competitors withdrew their fainted Pokemon until Vanja was the only one left. Everyone else had lost to him.

The lights dimmed in the arena. That was it, it was over. Vanja was the winner. Montenegro had their representative. Vanja thanked the crowd who were watching and went to the center of the arena. Rambo Amadeus was there to hand the trophy over to Vanja. Rambo was acting as something of a mentor to the Montevizija contestants, even though when he had entered in 2012 he had used a joke team, six of the weak fish Pokemon, Magikarp. A lot of countries had a "mentor," usually a past entrant in the Eurovision, to guide the current entrants and help them to do well. Sometimes it works well, other times not so well.

"Vanja, I'll give you some advice," Rambo said, "You won for us, but in Lisbon things will be much harder for you. You'll be competing against the best trainers from across Europe."  
"Don't worry about it," Vanja smiled, "I know that already. I'll be preparing for it, I promise. With a bit more training I think I can handle myself out there."  
"I'm not so sure about that. The real problem," Rambo continued, "Is that you're an ice-type specialist. That may be good enough here in Montenegro, but for the world? You'd need a more diverse Pokemon team for that."  
Vanja shook his head.  
"A wise trainer once told me something," Vanja said, "A real Pokemon trainer doesn't choose only the strongest Pokemon. A real trainer should try to win with their favourites."  
"That may be so but... ice is the weakest type defensively, you don't have any type coverage."  
"Well, neither did Salvador when he won last year. He used only dragon-type Pokemon. At least I have my Arcanine."  
To Vanja, it was just a good opportunity to have some fun in Lisbon and to have more experience with Pokemon battling. He wasn't taking it so seriously, but still taking it more seriously than when Rambo was their entrant.  
"Vanja," Rambo said after the crowd had quietened down, "Just so you're not disappointed. You know you're not going to win, right?"  
"Well... I don't think that I'm going to win, of course," Vanja said, "But you don't have to say it like that."  
"I'm just saying how it is," Rambo said, "But don't worry about it. Have fun out there. Just don't expect anything. You'll do good."  
"Thanks, I hope so."

Vanja and his Pokemon walked over to the crowd. People were clapping and Montenegrin flags were flying and being waved all around the arena. Still, no one really thought that Vanja had a chance of winning the thing, they just hoped that Montenegro wouldn't do too badly. Montenegro's best result in the contest had came in 2015, with Knez. He had been helped by famous Serbian Pokemon trainer Željko Joksimović. Željko wouldn't be there for Montenegro this time, in fact rumours were circulating that he would be helping the representatives for his home country Serbia this year. Still, Vanja had hopes that he wouldn't do too badly, and the holiday to Lisbon would be nice. Until then, he would try to make sure that his team was ready for the contest in Portugal. They had done well in Montevizija, so he hoped they could repeat that success in Lisbon. If they couldn't, then that was fine too. Everyone wanted to be the best, but only one can be the winner and there were 43 different countries competing this year. The Eurovision Pokemon Contest was one of the toughest challenges for any trainer in Europe. Even the most experienced Pokemon trainers can have a hard time with it. It was ok to not do so well or to even come last, although Vanja hoped that he and his team of Pokemon wouldn't come last or worse, come last and get the dreaded 'nul points.' He'd just have to wait and see.


	2. All Aboard!

The Montenegrin delegation had arrived in Lisbon. Rambo was there still acting as a mentor, but right now he was making preparations. Meanwhile, Vanja had gone to the Altice Arena, where this year's Eurovision was going to be held. As he walked through the arena, he could see Salvador Sobral, last year's winner. He had used a very conventional lineup last year, and instead of having one of Portugal's previous Eurovision entrants as his mentor, as is customary, he had his own sister guiding him in his Pokemon battles. It clearly worked. Salvador wanted a return to the days of more traditional Pokemon battles, he preferred people focusing on just one type of Pokemon, he didn't like the more unusual choices that had been entered into the contest in recent years. He didn't like some of the contestants this year, either. He was particularly annoyed about the Israeli contestant, Netta. She was using a Pikachu and nothing more, but still had won every battle during the Israeli selection process. Vanja was still thinking about how he would handle the Pikachu battle when Salvador saw him and walked over. It looked like Salvador was greeting all of the Eurovision contestants.

"Hey there Salvador," Vanja said, "Congratulations for last year! That battle between you and Kristian Kostov last year was incredible."  
That was a Eurovision battle that had gone down in history. Salvador, as a dragon-type trainer, should have lost to Kristian, the fairy-type trainer from Bulgaria. However, even with a type disadvantage, Salvador pulled through and won the whole thing. It was a shock for everyone, especially for the people of Portugal, who had never won before, despite competing in the contest pretty regularly since 1964.

"Thank you," Salvador said, "We hope you enjoy your time here in Lisbon, we've put a lot of effort into it."  
"I sure will! Everything has been really great here so far."  
Just then, they were interrupted by a bunch of fans walking past. Most of them were holding Israeli flags and little Pikachu plushes. Vanja then looked around and saw a lot of posters on the wall. Most of them said 'Vote Israel' with a picture of a happy Pikachu underneath. There were rumours circulating that Salvador didn't like Netta's style of Pokemon battling, but Vanja wanted to find out for himself. Salvador sure didn't look too happy seeing all the people supporting Netta and her Pikachu.  
"So, what do you think about Netta?" Vanja asked, "She's the favourite to win the whole thing right now."  
Salvador sighed. Clearly that was the wrong question to ask.  
"Not to offend anyone," Salvador said, "But I think the whole Pikachu thing is... a cheap gimmick. I stand for true passion for Pokemon battling, and that's not what I think Netta has. Of course, if she wins and I have to hand her the trophy, well, that'll be a bit awkward, but I stand by my words. A trainer using a Pikachu gimmick should not win Eurovision. A real trainer should win Eurovision, and in my opinion, she is not a real trainer."  
Vanja really didn't know what to say to that, but Salvador continued speaking anyway.  
"You are an ice-type trainer, yes?" Salvador said, "Just as I am a dragon-type trainer. We are real Pokemon trainers, you and me, not like Netta."  
Vanja hoped that the nearby Israeli fans couldn't hear this, but it seemed that they were far too busy enjoying themselves to worry about what Salvador was saying.  
"But don't you think that we are all Pokemon trainers?" Vanja said, "There's no point in seperating people into 'real trainers' and 'gimmick trainers.' We are all the same, just trainers, and may the best one win."  
"Oh, that's a nice way to look a things, but when you are beaten by gimmick trainers using cheap tricks time and time again then you will see things the way I see them," Salvador said, when suddenly the door to the arena opened, "Oh, excuse me for one second. More entrants are arriving now."  
Salvador then walked off to greet the Austrian entrant, Cesár Sampson, who had just walked through the door. Cesár was using a more traditional team of Pokemon, and Salvador liked that.  
"Hey, Salvador!" Cesár grinned, "I just wanted to say, great win last year!"  
"Thank you," Salvador said, "Hopefully someone like you wins, and not a gimmick trainer."  
Vanja walked off to where the stage was, it was time for some practice battling before the semi finals started.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanja walked onto the stage. Željko Joksimović was standing there, looking at a Pokedex. He was helping Serbia's team this year, but back in 2015 he had been helping Montenegro's contestant, Knez. Vanja wondered why he wasn't helping Montenegro this year. Back in 2015 Željko had also been helping Macedonia's entrant, Daniel Kajmakoski, so it wasn't like he couldn't help two countries at once. But right now, that didn't matter. Right now he wanted to practice battling before the big showdown during the semi-final.  
"Oh?" Željko said as he noticed Vanja standing on the stage, "What brings you here?"  
"I'm Montenegro's entrant," Vanja said, "We're hoping to get a good result this year."  
"Ah," Željko replied, "Then I wish you luck. You are the ice-type trainer, correct?"  
"That's correct, yes," Vanja said.  
"Nice, I'm more of a water-type trainer myself, but whatever works for you. How about a battle later on?"  
"Sounds good to me," Vanja smiled.  
"Excellent. Good luck in the contest, see you around!"  
And with that, Željko walked off, leaving Vanja to practise with his Pokemon. Being challenged to a battle by Željko Joksimović was a very big deal indeed, he was one of the strongest and most well known Pokemon trainers in the Balkans. Vanja knew that he and his Pokemon would need a lot of skill to beat him.  
Vanja's Pokemon were doing well, and as he walked out of the room, he checked his phone for any updates on the contest. Maybe other people's Pokemon rosters were being reported on, that would certainly be interesting indeed. There were a few updates, but nothing really juicy. There was one entrant that all of the sites were concentrating on. Netta. The Eurovision blogs had already reported on Salvador's negative comments about Netta and her Pikachu. It seemed that Salvador's comments just made the public love Netta and her Pikachu more. Vanja sighed. It would be hard to beat someone who had seemingly the entire public on her side like she did. Still, he would try anyway. Montenegro would never give up. They would always try to win this.


	4. Chapter 4

"You... you agreed to fight Željko?" Rambo Amadeus said when Vanja told him what had happened. Rambo really wasn't happy with this.  
"Yeah I agreed to fight him," Vanja said, "Why not? He is the greatest Pokemon trainer in the entire Balkans and I sure could use the experience."  
"You'll lose," Rambo said, "You'll lose again and again, you'll lose so hard you won't even believe what happened."  
"Yeah, I'll probably lose, so what? And what's wrong with you anyway?" Vanja snapped, "I thought you didn't care?"  
"If I didn't care at all then I wouldn't even be here," Rambo shrugged, before turning around to look at the poster on the wall, "But yeah, you're right. Look, you can do whatever you want, but your first official Eurovision match is tomorrow. And it's against Cyprus."  
"W-what?" Vanja said, "Our first match is against Cyprus?"  
Cyprus was one of the favourites to win the contest. No news about Eleni's team had been leaked yet, but Vanja was sure they would be strong.  
"Yes, your first match is against Eleni from Cyprus," Rambo said, "And you will lose it. Just... try not to lose too hard, ok?"  
"A-alright, I'll try," Vanja said, wondering if that was even possible. Rambo just laughed at that. Vanja was really getting annoyed with him, he wasn't helping at all. Maybe he didn't take the contest seriously, but Vanja would like to at least try.  
"Montenegro getting creamed by Cyprus," Rambo said as he walked away, "What do you think Wiwibloggs is going to say about that?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the first official battle. Many battles would be taking place throughout the day, but Montenegro vs Cyprus was the first one in the entire contest. No one really wanted to be the very first one, but Vanja was determined to do his best. Even against Cyprus, one of the favourites to win the entire thing.  
"Alright guys," Vanja said to his Pokemon, "Remember to have a good time out there. Cyprus is strong, but I'll be proud of you all no matter what."  
His Arcanine nodded in approval. His other Pokemon sent a flurry of ice and snow everywhere in excitement. It was time. Eleni stepped out on the other side of the field. Vanja took his place too. Eleni threw a Pokeball onto the field, and out popped a shiny Mewtwo, surrounded by sparkles. Vanja didn't even know what to say to that. He didn't know what he had expected from Eleni, but it certainly hadn't been that. A shiny Mewtwo? There was no time to say anything as Mewtwo attacked right away. Mewtwo used a psychic beam which sent Arcanine crashing into the wall.  
"Arcanine!" Vanja said, "Come back!"  
Vanja recalled Arcanine and sent out his Glaceon, an ice-type Pokemon.  
"Yeah, yeah, fire!" Eleni yelled, withdrawing her Mewtwo and switching to a shiny Moltres. Another shiny legendary.  
"Are you kidding me?" Vanja said, "Two shiny legendaries?"  
"Yeah, what about it?" Eleni said, as she sent out another Pokemon. A shiny Entei. This really was looking bad for Montenegro. Not to mention, having this many shiny legendaries was basically unheard of.  
Eleni was a fire-type specialist, except for the Mewtwo, which wasn't good news for Vanja's mainly ice-type team. And not only that, they were all legendary Pokemon too, not to mention the fact that they were all shiny. The suspicious shiny legendaries immediately made Vanja suspect cheating. It was, after all, possible to cheat in Pokemon battling. Special laboratories could be used to create "fake" Pokemon that were very strong and would have whatever stats the creator wanted. These "generated" Pokemon were created artificially, and anyone caught making them would be banned from any Pokemon competitions for life. However, a lot of people at contests were using these genned Pokemon, because it was so hard to prove whether or not someone was a dedicated Pokemon hunter or if they were actually using the banned laboratories to create artificial monsters.  
The battle was over before it even began. All on Vanja's Pokemon fell to Eleni's legendaries. Vanja's Pokemon were all lying on the floor while Eleni's shiny legendaries were celebrating.  
"Oh, look at that," Eleni grinned, "I win."  
"You one-shotted all my Pokemon with an entire team of shiny legendaries!" Vanja said, "You think you are playing fair? How do you have so many super strong shiny legendaries? Where did you get those?"  
Eleni's smile faded.  
"What?" Eleni said, "Are you accusing me of cheating?"  
It was a very strong accusation to accuse someone of cheating at the contest. The last time was during 2016, when Latvia had accused Lithuania of cheating by using genned Pokemon. Donny Montell denied that his legendary Pokemon had been generated. The situation had nearly resulted in war between Latvia and Lithuania, but the other entrants at the contest had helped calm things down. Most of the time, even though it was obvious who was cheating, it couldn't be 100% proven, and so people would say nothing to avoid drama. Vanja hadn't really meant to say what he said, it just sort of, slipped out. And now, thinking about it, he really wished that he hadn't.  
"Well... I... uh..." Vanja didn't know what to say to that. Just then, he saw Rambo Amadeus running over towards him, the first time he had seen him looking so serious.  
"No, no of course he isn't," Rambo said, "He would never do something like that."  
Montenegro really couldn't afford a war with Cyprus, or with anyone, really. And definitely not over something as silly as the Eurovision Pokemon Contest, an event where they nearly always did rather badly anyway.  
"Really," Eleni said, "Because it sounded rather like he did."  
"N-no," Rambo said, starting to look worried, "Of course he wouldn't do something like that. He was just... impressed by your team, that's all."  
"Well," Eleni said, "Vanja is standing right there, he can speak for himself. Vanja, what do you have to say?"  
Vanja looked over at Rambo, who was looking at him as if to say 'play along.' Vanja sighed, he knew Rambo was right, he knew this Pokemon contest wasn't worth starting a diplomatic incident over.  
"Yes, he's right," Vanja said, "Very impressive Pokemon! Good match, Eleni."  
Eleni's smile returned.  
"You too, Vanja," Eleni grinned, "Thank you."  
And with that she recalled her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, turned and walked away. It was over. Cyprus had beaten Montenegro.  
"Vanja..." Rambo said, "You can't accuse the others of cheating, even if they are. Please don't say things like that."  
"What, but..." Vanja said, "I was just annoyed ok, she was obviously cheating."  
"Yes," Rambo said, "And everyone knows it. So let other people accuse her. Let's not put ourselves in the firing line, ok?"  
"Alright," Vanja said, "Sorry Rambo."  
Rambo just laughed at that.  
"It's ok," Rambo grinned, "Alright, now who are you going to lose to next, I wonder?"  
"You really have no confidence in me, do you?" Vanja said.  
"Don't take it so personally," Rambo said, "I don't have confidence in any of our Eurovision entrants, including myself! Not to worry though, it'll all be over soon enough."  
That was true. Eurovision week always felt like it went by really quickly. The next thing to do was to find out who Montenegro would be facing next.


End file.
